


Haunted

by TaioraQueen15



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Rating: M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic based on some situations going on in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

 

 

Daisy's P.O.V.

 

I won't forget no not ever, I remember seeing him turn his back on me. Walking away as I screamed out for him. For the first time I had finally been broken,

I had been so hurt that I couldn't stand to feel my own hot breath escape my mouth.

 

I miss him horribly. Why must I be so stupid? He would be back, right? It didn't matter, it was another one of our arguments, or bad discussions that we never argued.

Neither of us liked the idea of doing so, it made one of us seem immature and dishonested with ourselves.

 

Yamato Ishida was and is my life, he has helped me over come so many of my past demons and he is the only one who can see through my mask.

He is the only one who knows I'm not strong and that's why I love him. Well, I'm in love with him but that's beside the point.

 

Even though I felt like I had been screaming and seemed that his back was walking away, he had been standing there the whole time.

I hadn't screamed at all, I just broke down and blacked out.

 

"Daisy..." He said my name gently/

"Yeah...?" I replied, my voice cracked and I swallowed back the tears.

 

"I'm sorry, if I said something that upset you I really shouldn't of..." He sighed, and pulled me into his embrace and nuzzled the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and shuddered before I wrapped my arms around him. I clung to him like he was my life line. 

 

I pulled him as close to me as possible and just buried my face in his chest. Still crying and still hurting, no matter what he didn't say anything wrong or out of place.

No, he just got on to me about my lack of attention for him.

 

If he had of known better, he should have that everything he said or did, all of his looks, fears, hopes and so much more were always taken into consideration.

Always! No one had that kind of hold on me. I clung to his every word, I needed his guidance in order to make it through a single day.

 

Call me dependent if you want, I pretty much am whenever I am around him. I'm hopeless and scared.

I feel like I'm going to have the one thing that is going great in my life ripped away from me.

 

That alone scares me more and more every day. I'm afraid I'm going to snap at him, right after I ask "What's wrong" or "Are you okay?" even though he always refuses to tell me.

I eventually get my way, even though I know what's coming. Why does it hurt so much though?

 

Well it's because of the hurt in his eyes, the longing he has for me. That same fire and hunger, burns in his eyes for me like mine do for him. Or at least I would hope so.

I hope he can see it.

 

"It's okay..." I finally said back, noticing I had spaced out again.

"No it's not, you're upset babe." He growled.

 

"I'll be fine, I'm only upset because I've hurt you, the one person I would give anything for." My voice cracked as I started to shake.

 

"...If you say so..." He replied,

"It's getting late, you should go so you can be up early in the morning and actually work..." I said halfheartedly and I didn't want him to go. I never did.

 

"Yeah I should, but are you going to be okay?" His hand cupped my chin and I reluctantly looked up at him.

 

"I'm alright Yama I swear." I angelically smiled.

"Okay.. just call me if you need anything..." He then kissed me.

 

I french kissed him back like a hungry animal over it's prey and he moaned during my kiss and then I moaned when he squeezed my ass and my tits.

 

He then broke the kiss and walked out.

"Drive safe..." I whispered.

 

"I will... I love you." He replied. "I love you too." I said back. Tears formed in my eyes once more and I fell to the floor crying.

 

Why was it the same thing every night, or every other night? All he wanted was my physical attention and I could never give it to him.

Yet he always found a way to do it for me. Anytime I craved his touch, he didn't hesitate at all. Ever.

 

Yes, his sex drive was way higher than mine ever was. I was the good, angelic girl through out school and he was the bad ass punk that no one really liked.

I wasn't much liked either because I was so quiet and sexy, and girls hated me because of it. Not like I noticed, every time. But why should they hate me?

 

Because I was a dark chocolate-haired vixen? The girl who grew up from wearing innocent and cover up clothes to wearing skimpy clothing that showed off my womanly body?

Fuck that. If I wanted to wear skimpy clothing and look sexy, then I'm going to do it. Jealous ass girls.

 

How me and Yamato got together, I will never understand. We were on opposite ends, yin and yang. No one would have dreamed of it, I knew that all of his fan girls wanted me 

dead after they found out about our relationship. But not unless my twin sister, Brittany, got to them first.

 

/stupid whore... who does she think she is?!/

/I know, she is so slutty and dresses like one.. and I know she can't possibly fuck him right... she's a stupid girl, a virgin and a fucking goody goody with no LIFE!/

 

I shook my head from the thoughts. There was only one girl my sister and I hated out of all of them and her name was Jun. She made every inch of my skin crawl.

She was good friends with Yamato, so we were never rude to her. But I hated her the most and Yamato and my sister knew this.

 

Her constant text messages and everthing else. Well they weren't as constant but every time she did text him, it felt like she had done it for hours on end.

 

Me, I don't hate anyone generally. I am a peaceful and angelic, but a very emotional person. I hid behind a mask that only Yamato and my sister can get through.

That's why every time that girl said anything to him, in any lines. Rather she meant it or not, I wanted her to vanish. I never would have thought of it with anyone.

 

I got up off of the floor and got on to my king-sized bed, my hate for the girl quieted my sobbing. I laid my head on my pillow and yawned. "I love you Yamato..." I whispered.

Looking at a picture of us, we fit too perfectly. The smiles on our faces, everything. I didn't care what anyone said. We're in love, we're strong, so long as we're together.

 

We're one hell of a force to be reckoned with if you get us pissed off at the same time. Though it hasn't happened yet.

 

I knew every color in his eyes, I knew every color off of his blonde hair. I knew all of it. His skin, his freckles, each line where one muscle would connect to the other.

I even knew how long his eyelashes were. I spent so much of my time staring at him, because I couldn't believe how and why he chose me.

 

Of everyone, he was perfect and I was everything ordinary and typical. He's gorgeous and I'm not, I was sexy. Or so I thought,

he would have killed me otherwise if I said that out loud.

 

Did he turn me on and make my vagina wet with desire? Totally, every time his hands were wrapped around me in some way, he just had that power.

But I knew how to fight the urges. Though I wanted to let him know that I did want him very badly, physically and not just mentally.

 

He had no idea how much he rocked my world just by being by my side. When he could've been else where. He didn't even have to stay.

I know it sounds weird but my love for him, just feels so unbelievable at times and I can't seem to get all of my thoughts together.

 

He's mine, I'm his. No one will change that.

 

-To be continued. <a>

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Digimon and I never will. I only own Daisy and Brittany.
> 
> A Digimon fic that I'm working on.. Critique, Comment or give me Kudos please.


End file.
